Suite Life Returning To The SS Tipton
by cursedkyubi
Summary: returning to the s.s.Tipton Cody and Zack bring some more friends with them. could jealousy be a problem now? oc x Cody x Bailey Zack x Max
1. Chapter 1

chpt 1 the car ride

disclaimer i own nothing

"Max hurry up already we"re gona be late." alex yelled at her sister."Alright alright already jeez sis your worse than mom or cody."max said as she got in her car. "Dont make fun of cody if it werent for him and zack we wouldnt even be going to school on the s.s. tipton." alex told her sister. "Damn sis you got to ask out cody already i'm alrready with zack and he's the clueless one ."

"yea well maybe i don't like him you ever think about that?" Alex said with a saddened tone in her voice."Don't like him?Alex you've been head over heels for the guy since jr. high ." max said fixing her long brown hair and driving to the harbor. Alex just slumped in her seat. "Don't worry about it sis I'll help you out i mean we'll be on a boat very romantic and the best time for you to make your move."max said in an attempt to cheer up her sister.

"Yea but what if he still likes that farm girl he and zack were telling us about." alex said looking out the window so max wouldnt see her saddened face."Come on alex zack said cody didnt make a move on her so you still have a chance besides cody's smart he wouldn't let such a great girl like you go to waste." max reassured her."i guess." alex said as she fell asleep not wanting to think about it any more.

**with cody and zack**

"Zack wake up we're almost there. " cody said as he drove ever so closer to the boat."Alright already, man you can be such a kill joy i was having an awesome dream about max." zack whined."All the more reason to wake you up." cody said as he rolled his eyes. "what ever so man what you gona do about bailey and alex." zack said rubbing his eyes. "what about them." cody asked confused. "Man and i thought i was the dumb one, dude alex totaly likes you, i'm asking what are you gona do keep chasing after bailey or give alex a try." Zack said nudging cody on the arm. "Zack stop this already alex doesnt like me." cody said angry that zack would mess with his feelings."bu-" "Enough zack i don't want you messing with my head!" cody yelled interupting zack.

"Fine find out the hard way.' Zack mumbled as they continued to drive towards the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 on board

disclaimer: sadly i own nothing.

Cody drove up to the cargo whole were he would leave the car."Remind me again why you brought your car."Zack said still angry that Cody wouldn't believe him.

'Because last year i was stuck with Woody so if i get another noxious roommate like you for example i can sneak out to the car for sleep." Cody said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cody, Cody ,Cody I'm rubbing off on you bro to think that you would actually sneak out (*sniff*) I'm so proud of you buddy." Zack said while hugging his twin tightly. Cody merely rolled his eyes and parked the car.

"Wait a minuet you never answered my question you said Alex doesn't like you but what about Bailey you still gonna chase after her?" Zack said now with a serious tone in his voice.

" I don't know Zack I mean i really like her but i couldn't say anything last year,and for all I know she might have a boyfriend now." Cody said with a depressed look.

"Come on buddy we're gonna be traveling the world I'm sure there's some girl out the that likes you and remember what happens on the ship stays on the ship."Zack said enthusiastically .

"Ha what ever you say Zack. Lets go find Max and Alex they still don't know anything about the ship so we should show them around." Cody said as he and Zack started going to the boarding hatch to find there friends.  
**with Max and Alex**

"Wow this place is huge good thing that usher took our car or else i don't know how we would have gotten it to the cargo."Max said while walking up the hatch to get on board.

"Yea well I'm just glad we got here in one piece ." Alex said still shaking in her white jacket out of fear.

"Hey I got us here didn't I at least give me some credit."Max whined at her sister.

Before Alex could respond they heard someone yell "Hey you guys wait up!" looking back they both saw Zack followed by Cody.

"Zack! Cody!"Both Max and Alex yelled and ran to hug them. After awhile Zack and Max separated but Alex kept hugging Cody.

"Can you believe Cody still thinks Alex doesn't like him?" Zack whispered to Max who had a shocked look on her face.

Finally Alex let go and the four of them walked up to receive there room each said there names and received there room  
Zack and Cody were roommates this year and max was right next door to Alex. They began to walk to the cabins so they could relieve themselves of there luggage,when two hands grabbed Cody and Zack in a tight embrace."Oh I've missed you to so much!" they heard a female voice say.

Cody who immediately recognized the voice struggled to say "Hey bails can you please let go I'm having trouble breathing."

"Oh right sorry."Bailey said quickly

"Ahem are you guys gonna be awhile cause we can just go"Max said seeing Alex's discomfort of Cody's attention being diverted to Bailey.

"Right sorry Bailey these are our friends Max and her twin sister Alex."Zack said trying to break the tension he felt.

"Oh hi well any friend of Zack and Cody is a friend of mine."Bailey said cheerfully.

"Ugh thanks but we should really get going to our cabins." Max said before Alex say a word.

"Oh cool what room number you have?"Bailey asked.

"213"Alex said bitterly

"Cool we'll be roommates!"Bailey said excited

"WHAT!!!"Alex yelled furiously


	3. Chapter 3

**chpt 3  
**

reunited

After a long and awkward silence Max finally spoke up."Right well me and Alex are just gonna get going now see you guys later ."

"Well those two seem ...nice."Bailey said as she turned her attention back to Cody and Zack.

"Yea there almost as much fun as us almost."Zack said while putting his arm around Cody.

"I could tell so how was your vacation guys?"Bailey said while motioning for them to take a seat.

"Well you know hanging out at the Tipton has its advantages." Zack said with a smile.

"Yea so what about you Bailey?" Cody asked wondering if she did have a boyfriend now or not.

"Well working on the farm was pretty boring but i managed to survive even though I broke up with Jason right before coming back to school ,i guess this school just is not good for dating ." Bailey said not looking at Cody at all.

"Wow that's tough Bailey sorry to hear you had to go through all that work on vacation and lose a boyfriend see Cody this only adds to my point school is never good for you." Zack said looking dead serous.

" Hahaha I see you haven't changed Zack but at least I have good friends like you guys."Bailey said still only looking at Zack.

Damn does Bailey like Zack she hasn't even noticed me just Zack and here i thought i had a chance since she was still single oh well guess i better leave before they notice what's going on.

"Hey you guys I'm just going to go put my stuff in our cabin ." Cody said keeping his voice low.

"Wait up Cody I'll go with you Zack said getting up.

"Hold on Zack can i talk to you alone for a second?" Bailey asked grabbing Zack's hand.

"Umm maybe later i should really get my stuff to our cabin."Zack said attempting to leave.

"Don't worry I'll take your stuff Zack." Cody said while thinking you idiot your one shot at getting them appart and you do this damn even if I don't want to i still think of what she wants first.

Before Zack could respond Bailey said "Thanks Cody ."and pulled Zack away.

"Alright Bailey what do you want ?" Zack said a little mad that Cody's going to get a chance to completely change the room first oh well I'll just fix it later thought Zack.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away Zack but I need to ask you something does cody still like me?" Bailey said completely shocking Zack.

"Wha-what?"Zack asked confused

"Come on Zack I'm not stupid you know I can tell when A guy likes me." Bailey said proudly.

"How long have you known?" Zack said finally getting over the shock.  
"Since we went to parrot island last year I heard you two fighting over me."Bailey said blushing slightly.

"Oh well I really don't know why do you like him now?"Zack said deciding not to say anything about Alex just yet.

"I wish I knew I thought about him a lot over the vacation and now I felt so wierd next to him I couldn't even look at him."Bailey said looking down at the floor now.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing Bailey was a great friend and she liked Cody now but Alex likes him to he was torn sure Bailey was his friend but Alex was Max's sister after awhile of thinking he finally decided to stay out of this until Cody asked for help since he didn't want to piss off his friends.

"Wow sorry ican't be any help Bailey oh you probraly shouldn't tell Alex about this she can't keep secrets."Zack lied.

"Alright thanks anyway Zack oh tell yea you guys wana hang out tomorow we still have a week before school since we have to pick up our teacher."Bailey asked hopefully.

"Ugh sure." Zack said hugging her before he unseen by them standing not so far away was an angry Cody Martin.


	4. Chapter 4

**chpt 4 i own nothing**

**A FRIENDLY BET  
**

"I can't believe him just because I said I didn't know how I felt about her doesn't mean he can make a move on her!"Cody raged as he paced around his room.

"Hey buddy hows our room?"Zack asked as he entered the room.

"Don't hey buddy me jerk!"Cody yelled at him.

"Whats wrong Cody?"Zack asked confused.

"Whats wrong are you serous I saw you and Bailey even if I didn't like her anymore it gives you no right to cheat on Max!" Cody yelled still enraged .

"What are you talking about Cody I just hugged her I'm not into her and she's not into me you know me better than that codes you know I wouldn't do that."Zack said trying to calm him down.

"Right I'm sorry Zack I'm just a little on edge ."Cody said finally calming down.

'I know how to deal with that come on max and Alex invited us to hang around in the arcade we can always unpack later."Zack said while walking to the door.

**the arcade**

"Hey Zack ."Max said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"So what are we playing?"Cody asked eager to put his mind at ease.

"I call pool table wanna join Zack?"Max asked as she walked towards the table.

"Sure just hope your not a sore loser."Zack said happily following Max.

"So Cody you wanna play me at a friendly game of fuse ball?"Alex asked innocently.

"Sure Alex but why are you talking like that."Cody questioned.

"Oh I was just thinking we could set up a little bet I win and you need to give me a full tour of this little boat."Alex said hoping to spend more time with Cody and to keep him away from Bailey.

"And if I win you have to spend the night with me in the cargo whole tonight."Cody said. Alex was on cloud nine it was a win, win for her unfortunately she didn't know he meant in there own cars.

"S-sure."Alex said a little shocked.

"Alright lets play!" Cody said excited.

**20 minuets later**

"I win!" Cody yelled happily.

"Yea congrats so guess I have to stay in the cargo tonight ."Alex said sounding disappointed but inside jumping up and down in pure joy.

"Yep so what you wanna do know?"Alex asked bored

"Well we still have a couple of hours before it gets dark you wanna go to the hot tube for awhile ?"Cody asked not knowing the excitement he just gave Alex.

"Ugh sure Cody but we'll have to get dressed first ." Alex said looking at her blue jeans and white hoody and Cody's blue jeans and red jacket.

"Yea guess so meet you there in a couple of minuets."Cody said as he and Alex left followed by Max and Zack who also agreed to come.

**WITH MAX AND ALEX**

"I don't know Max."Alex said looking at hr sister and the outfit she wanted her to wear.

"Trust me Alex Cody won't be able to take his eyes off of you ."Max said as they got dressed and walked out.

As they got up to the hot tube they both got a lot of stares from plenty of guys they kept walking until they saw Zack and Cody."Hey you guys."they both said as they got in the hot tube.

As Zack and Max sat next to each other Zack couldn't help but stare at her in her blue bikini."Heh like what you see don't you Zack?"Max toyed with him.

"Well whats not to like ?"Zack said with a smile.

Meanwhile Alex couldn't help but blush as she saw Cody stare at her as well she was wearing an outfit similar to Max's only hers was red."Cody your staring ."Alex said with the smallest of smile ever appearing on her face.

"Oh sorry Alex I didn't mean to stare I just..."Cody couldn't finish his sentence as he started staring at Alex again and she giggled lightly.

Max leaned over to Zack and said "you think Cody is finally catching on?"

"Hope so I mean its about time and besides she's seriously hot." Zack replied and got a glare from Max as a response.

"Come on she's your twin so if you think about it I'm actually saying your hot."Zack said with a week smile.

"Right well I guess I'll just start calling Cody hot then."Max said with a smile.

"Alright I know you really mean me."Zack said as he pulled Max into a passionate kiss.

Eventually after a while of just talking and awkward moments between Cody and Alex the four decided to they left for there own rooms though Cody spoke up"Alex don't forget you have to spend the night with me in the cargo whole.

'Dude I can't believe you were serous how bad a roommate can i be really?" Zack said slightly offended.

"Very bad "Cody replied before returning his attention to Alex.

"Alright Cody just let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you there"Alex said as she and max left.

'Alright Alex this is your perfect shot!" Max said once they got to there room.

"Yea just hope I don't blow it."Alex said quietly.

"Don't worry Alex I'll run you through exactly what you need to do to get Cody."Max said to her twin.

"Why do I have a feeling your going to end up getting me pregnant?"Alex sighed.

"Hey that's so not funny Alex besides I would never go that far myself let alone tell you to do it!"Max half yelled.

"Sorry sis so what do you have in mind?" Alex asked a smiling Max.


	5. Chapter 5

**chpt 5 caught**

**again i own nothing  
**

"Hi Cody ."Alex said as she walked up to Cody.

"He-whoa ugh hi Alex."Cody said as he looked at Alex in her night gown noticing he could see through it barely but he could.

"Heh sorry Cody but this is how I sleep ."Alex lied while mentally thanking Max for lending her the gown.

"So were are we sleeping ?"Alex asked eager to get her plan started.

"Ugh well I was thinking we would sleep in our own cars."Cody stated still gazing at Alex.

"Can I sleep in your car with you pretty please I get scared easily."Alex said with puppy dog eyes.

"Um sure I guess ."Cody said not knowing he just fell for Alex's trap.

As they both got in Alex instinctively moved to hug at this tensed a little but soon got used to her body against his.  
After some time of silence Alex finally spoke"You know Cody your one of the best friends I have your nice ,funny ,smart ,and caring."

"Thanks Alex your very close to me to." Cody said as he and Alex locked both slowly started leaning in .

"ZACK!MAXINE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"they both heard and they immediately jumped away before there lips met.

"Mr. Mosbey?"Cody said confused "what are you talking about its me and Alex."Cody finished after confirming it was the manager.

"Cody ,Alex?"Mr. Mosbey said shocked even more than before.

"Cody I can't believe you ,sneaking out with a girl if it were your brother I'd understand but you ?" continued.

"Heh sorry but you see I had to share a room with Zack so I thought I would just sleep here."Cody said sheepishly.

"Yea and I lost a bet so I came down here with Cody."Alex said realizing how horrible that must have sounded to Cody.

"Well Cody I can understand your reason more than anyone else but never do that again do you relize if anyone else had found you two you would have been expelled." finished.

"We're sorry."both Cody and Alex replied.

"Just get to your cabins and thank your roommate Alex had she not said anything we wouldn't have even looked for you." said as he left.

They both returned to there cabins and Alex was fuming if it weren't for Bailey she would have Cody.

**in Bailey&Alex's room**

"Hey where were you?" Bailey asked getting off her bed.

"I was out little miss tattle tale thanks to you me and Cody almost got expelled!"Alex said not even attempting to hide her anger.

"What that can't be true I know Cody he wouldn't sneak out after curfew."Bailey said shocked at what she heard.

"Yea well guess what I've known him longer I know what he'll do and what he won't." Alex said quickly getting into bed to avoid any further questions.

Bailey decided any thing else she wanted to know Cody would ask the next day so she went to bed as Alwx continued to think about the moment she had with Cody'and what would have happened if they were not caught.


	6. Chapter 6

CHPT6 THE CHALLENGE i own nothing The next morning "Come on already Cody tell me."Zack said trying to find out what happened the night before. "For the last time Zack its between me and Alex."Cody said as he and Zack walked up to the main deck. Suddenly there was a horrible scream in the later Max,Alex,and Bailey came up holding there ears. "Whats she screaming about!"Zack yelled just so max could hear him. "She's been like this ever since she found out I was her roommate ."Max replied. "Its not fair first I failed last year and now I have to share a room with the tomboy she's just as bad as the hill billy from last year."London whined. "well I'll trade rooms with you London." Alex said hopping to get out of her current room. "your not still mad are you?"Baily asked "Mad at what?" both Zack and Max asked. "lady blabs a lot here almost got us expelled." Alex said still irratated . "Hey I was trying to help how was I supposed to know you were trying to get pregnant!" Bailey yelled now angry. " She wasn,t trying to get pregnant ." Cody said not wanting people to think of Alex like that. " Then do tell us Cody what she was doing half naked with you." Bailey yelled. "ok you two need a break so what do you say London?" Zack asked as he stepped in between them. " Shh this is getting good I think the poor farm girl is going to punch the poor other girl." London said happily. " London!" Zack Cody and Max yelled. " Oh alright." London said. " ok come on Lets go Alex." Max called and Bailey followed. In The Room " What are you doing here?" Alex said bitterly to Bailey. " The faster your stuffs ready the faster you leave ." Bailey said. " Whatever." Alex said. " Oh by the way you little crush on Cody is cute but we both know who he`s going to choose."Bailey said back still to them. " What." Alex said confused. " Don`t play dumb why else would you dress like a little slut." Bailey said. " How dare you!" Alex said and she would have punched her had Max not been holding her back. "alright lets have Cody choose then." Bailey still without looking. " Fine." Alex said as she and Max picked up there stuff and left. Then the reason why Bailey wouldn't turn around showed Bailey was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

CHPT 7 BAD NEWS FOR TWO I AGAIN OWN NOTHING.

"Well that was interesting ."Cody stated after the girls left.

"Yea and its only going to get worse until you choose one."Zack replied as he started patting Cody's back.

"So you weren't lying Alex does like me."Cody said after thinking about the fight for awhile.

"Told you so."Zack said in a teasing tone.

"And Bailey?"Cody asked Zack while running his hands through his hair.

"Yea her too buddy man you are one lucky dude."Zack joked seeing the look on Cody's face.

"Come on Zack the one time I'm really counting on you and you joke!"Cody half yelled in frustration.

"Ok ok jeez sue a guy for having a little fun well the way I see it you have to choose between two hot girls...heh your golden man might as well draw straws to choose."Zack answered in his usual manner.

"Its not that simple I mean I love them both... and,there's no way out of this without hurting one of them is there?"Cody asked knowing how this would end.

"Nope sorry buddy but I know Max will be pissed if I don't help Alex so remember when we leave Bailey is gone but Alex stays."Zack stated before leaving Cody to his own thoughts.

'Man what am I going to do I can't choose both of them.'Cody thought while walking back to his the way he heard screaming and shouting followed by a door slaming.

"Girls."Cody scoffed as he continued walking away.

"Ahh Cody just the lad I wanted to see.

""Hmmm hi did you need something?"Cody asked putting aside his personal issues.

"Yes now I am sorry to inform you that you and Miss Alex have been expelled." said preparing for his reaction.

"What!I thought you said you would cover for us!"Cody yelled in shock.

"I would have Cody but that would put my job on the line,I'm sorry we dock in new york tomorrow pack your stuff this is your last night on the S.S. Tipton.

"Thats totaly unfair!"Cody shouted drawing some attention to the two.

"I truly am sorry Cody but the captains choice is final,However i might be able to get you two some money." Mosbey offered his simpothy to the boy.

"What about our parents ?"Cody asked hopefully.

"After we explained it your mom said to stay with her friend in New York and Alex's mom said she didn't care what happened to her." Mosbey said tears swelling in both his and Cody's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

CHPT 8 RETURNING TO THE CITY. AGAIN I OWN NOTHING

Cody sat in the hallway thinking over what to do when he finaly decided to go tell Alex the bad news. It took all his will power not to explode with rage at the way there mom treated he got to her door how ever he could hear crying coming from Bailey's room."Bailey whats wrong why are you crying?"Cody asked as he entered the quikly sat down and comforted her.

"Co-Cody my family's de-dead!"Bailey managed to choke out.

"What!"Cody yelled only hugging her tighter.

"I got a call this morning there was a barn fire...no survivers."Bailey sobbed clutching Cody not wanting to let go of his warmth.

"Oh my god Bailey I'm so sorry."Cody said rubbing her back.

"Cody can you please apologize to Alex for me I was just so scared i just blew up I'd apologize my self but she wouldn't believe me."Bailey said slightly calmer than before.

"Don't worry Bailey I'll tell her."Cody said still soothing her.

"Thanks Cody your the best."Bailey said before bursting into tears again.

"Whats wrong?"Cody asked confused again.

"I just relized I can't pay for this school anymore Cody there going to run me out!"Bailey cried burring her head in Cody's chest.

"Hmmm you to hu?"Cody said somberly.

"What?"Was all Bailey could utter out.

"Yea after Mosbey found me and Alex he told the captain and they think were a bad influence so they're expelling us."Cody explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cody if I didn't tell the management this wouldn't be happening."Bailey said angry at herself.

"Don't worry Bailes it'll be alright we're leaving tomorrow your welcome to come,but I should go explain this to everyone else."Cody said as he got up and wanting to repeat himself to much Cody called everyone to his room and the time he finished Alex,Max,and Zack were all crying.

"I'm sorry you guys if I didn't tell Alex to act like that then this wouldn't be happening,but I will go with you guys I can't let you to go."Max said in between sobbs.

"If she's going so am I."Zack said hugging Max.

"Thanks you guys." Cody said looking at Alex's face"Alex?"Cody asked.

"Well ma always did say she would kick us out if we acted like sluts ."Alex said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Alex but we should realy get gonig since were leaving now."Cody said hugging Alex.

"Yea guess we should ."Alex wispered.


	9. TRAILER

Ok this is just a little preview to the sequel of returning to the s.s. tipton the next part will be partialy based on new moon anyways on with the preview .again i own absolutely nothing.

"Well looks like we're on our own now guys." Cody said as he watched the police lights shine in the dark alley...

"Zack what do you think you were doing with him he wants us dead remember"Max yelled but her plea fell on deff ears...

"I've had it screw this I hope you all die!"an enraged Zack yelled...

"Cody please we need your help!"Alex yelled into the phone.

"Don't you get it I am helping you by staying as far away as possible."Cody stated hanging up...

"hahaha Cody you have no idea what I'm capable of...

I felt so guilty the only thing I could say was don't die don't die please don't die...

"Cody I love you ...

"I love you to." Cody said before pulling her into a passionate kiss...

* * *

**the Suit Life Returning to the City**. WARNING: posible character death


End file.
